


Geschenke in letzter Sekunde

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, DADT Repeal, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis ist in der Pegasus-Galaxie zurück. John braucht dringend ein Weihnachtsgeschenk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschenke in letzter Sekunde

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betalserin Sinaida!

Verdammt, verdammt … und nochmals verdammt! Schon seit Wochen hatten sie ausgemacht: „Wir schenken uns nicht zu Weihnachten.“ John war das ganz recht gewesen. Denn bei Rodney hieß „nichts“ immer noch, dass er zumindest seine Lieblingspralinen – in der Familienpackung – ein paar Pfund Kaffee, sein bevorzugtes Rasierwasser und zwei, drei Neuveröffentlichungen aus dem Bereich der Astrophysik erwartete. Sozusagen als unabdingbare Grundausstattung. 

Aber tatsächlich hatte John dieses Jahr noch eine Überraschung parat. Eine neue, orangefarbene Fleecejacke, da die letzte ihr Leben im Dienst für Atlantis ausgehaucht hatte, sprich, das nicht mehr zu rettende Opfer einer geplatzten Leitung mit Schmieröl geworden war. John hatte die Jacke allein aus sentimentalen Gründen ersetzen müssen, schließlich hatte Rodney dieses auffällige Kleidungsstück bei ihrer allerersten Begegnung getragen. 

Er war so stolz auf sich gewesen – und jetzt das! Zelenka hatte ihm heute früh gesteckt, dass Rodney sich offensichtlich nicht an ihre Abmachung zu halten gedachte, dass er schon seit Tagen „ekelhaft“ gut gelaunt und nachgiebig mit seinen „Untergebenen“ war. Heute beim Frühstück war ihm dann herausgerutscht, dass er schon auf Johns Reaktion gespannt sei, wenn er das Geschenk … hier hatte er gestoppt, aber Radek hatte richtig kombiniert und den selbstgefälligen Tonfall seines Chefs mit dem bevorstehenden Weihnachtsfest in Verbindung gebracht und die Gefahr für John erkannt. 

Seit Atlantis vor genau einem Jahr wieder in die Pegasus Galaxie zurückgekehrt war, war die Beziehung des Colonels zu dem Doktor ein offenes Geheimnis. Da aber auch Ex-General O’Neill mit „seinem“ Wissenschaftler ein gemeinsames Quartier gewählt hatte, hatte niemand daran Anstoß genommen, dass Sheppard und McKay jetzt Quartiere nebeneinander hatten. 

Aber er wollte jetzt nicht an ihre Wohnsituation denken, er musste alle seine kleinen grauen Zellen auf eine einzige bedeutsame Frage ansetzen: „Was schenke ich Rodney?“ 

Wenn Radek ein wenig früher … nein, das war müßig, er sollte froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch zwei Tage Zeit hatte. Leider reichte das nicht mehr, irgendetwas mit der Daedalus kommen zu lassen. Und die Aktivierung des Stargates, nur damit er noch eine kleine Express-Lieferung bekommen könnte, würde O’Neill mit Recht nicht gutheißen. Wenngleich sich John grinsend eingestehen musste, dass es bestimmt eine Menge Leute auf Atlantis gab, denen solch eine „In-letzter-Minute“ – Aktion sicherlich gefallen würde, und wer weiß, ob O’Neill nicht auch dazu gehörte. 

Fragen konnte nicht schaden und so stand er eine halbe Stunde später in Jacksons und O’Neills Quartier. Die beiden hörten ihm mitfühlend zu, O’Neill wackelte abwägend mit dem Kopf, bis Daniel die niederschmetternde Frage stellte: „Aber was wollen Sie denn für Rodney bestellen?“   
Tja, das war eine verdammt gute Frage, auf die er noch keine Antwort wusste.   
O’Neills Vorschläge, die dann folgten, waren nicht wirklich hilfreich, da sie vor allem schnelle Wasserfahrzeuge beinhalteten. Jacksons Ideen waren sehr buchlastig, so dass er sich fürs Erste unverrichteter Dinge von den beiden verabschiedete. 

Im Laufe des Tages, während er Berichte schrieb, an einer Sitzung über den gestiegenen Stromverbrauch aufgrund von Weihnachtsbeleuchtung teilnahm und in der Kantine auf einem Hackbraten rumkaute, der auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, schossen ihm immer mal wieder Ideen durch den Kopf. Aber je weiter der Tag voranschritt, desto absurder und lächerlicher wurden diese Ideen. 

Am Abend war Rodney „incommunicado“ und ließ durch Zelenka ausrichten, dass er noch die ganze Nacht im Labor zu tun habe. Zelenka betonte bei der Übermittlung dieser Nachricht einzelne Wörter so auffällig, dass es John klar war, dass es dabei um sein Weihnachtsgeschenk ging. Mist! Und er war im Laufe des ganzen Tages noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen! 

Am nächsten Tag wurde es nicht besser und als John sich tatsächlich ernsthaft dabei ertappte, dass er Ronon losschicken wollte, ein katzenhaftes Pegasus-Tier für Rodney zu beschaffen, schlug er seine Faust frustriert gegen die Stirn. Wenn sie erst einmal damit anfingen, hätten sie bald eine ganze Menagerie in der Stadt. Es war besser den Anfängen zu wehren. 

Lustlos und niedergeschlagen unterzeichnete John einige Anforderungen bezüglich neuer Munition und Waffen, als O’Neill ihn anrief.   
„Sheppard? Ich denke, ich habe die Idee!“   
„Sir?“ Was wollte O’Neill ihm jetzt andrehen?   
„Kommen Sie doch mal in meinem Büro vorbei.“ Konnte O’Neill es ihm nicht einfach hier und jetzt sagen? Das würde ihm einen bestimmt überflüssigen Weg ersparen. Aber selbst wenn O’Neill nur ein Ex-General war, sagte man als Colonel nicht einfach ‚nein’ und deshalb erwiderte Sheppard mit dem ganzen Enthusiasmus, zu dem er fähig war: „Bin unterwegs.“ 

Er nahm noch zwei Kaffee mit und klopfte fünf Minuten später an O’Neills Tür. 

„So, Sheppard, immer noch nichts gefunden, huh?“ O’Neill sah viel zu fröhlich aus für solch eine Frage und schien den Ernst der Situation völlig zu verkennen.   
„Sieht so aus, Sir.“ John ließ sich in den Sessel vor O’Neills Schreibtisch fallen – der General schrieb gerade an seinen Memoiren, das war jedenfalls das, was er allen erzählte, wenn sie fragten, was er hier in diesem Büro tat – und schob einen der beiden Kaffeebecher rüber. 

„Danke.“ O’Neill nahm einen Schluck. „Nun, Sheppard, dann will ich Ihnen mal aus der Patsche helfen. Schauen Sie mal hier …“ Er drehte seinen Bildschirm so, dass John einen Blick drauf werfen konnte. „Das war heute im wöchentlichen Datenstrom. Soll ich Ihnen davon eine Kopie machen? Könnte McKay wohl … Interesse daran haben?“ Jack machte der Cheshire-Katze Konkurrenz während er das fragte. 

John brauchte einen sehr langen Moment um zu antworten. „Wow.“ 

„In der Tat, wie mein Jaffa-Freund sagen würde.“ Jack nickte. „Was halten Sie davon, ich schicke eine Kopie an Ihren Rechner?“   
„Das … wäre … phantastisch.“   
„Sehen Sie, ich wusste, Sie würden begeistert sein.“ In Jacks Augen lag jetzt so viel Wärme, dass John überwältig stammelte: „Vielen, vielen Dank.“   
„Nicht mein Verdienst.“ O’Neill stand auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum, John erhob sich ebenfalls. 

Jack legte eine Hand auf Johns Oberarm und meinte mit einem offenen Lächeln: „Frohe Weihnachten, John.“   
„Ihnen auch … Jack.“ O’Neill klopfte ihm noch ein paar Mal auf die Schulter, sichtlich gerührt, dann versetzte er ihm einen Schubs Richtung Tür und gab ihm mit auf den Weg: „Machen Sie das Beste draus.“   
„Das werde ich. Sie haben mein Wort darauf.“ 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Die offizielle Weihnachtsfeier in der Kantine war vorüber, alle hatten reichlich gegessen und getrunken, weihnachtliche Musik gehört und Geschenke ausgetauscht.   
Rodney hatte sich über die orangene Fleecejacke gefreut, aber John hatte auch gemerkt, dass Rodney etwas mehr erwartet hatte und versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen als nichts mehr kam. 

Rodney hatte John dann sein Päckchen in die Hand gedrückt und ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte getrommelt, während John die Schleife und das Papier entfernte. Als er den Karton geöffnet hatte, hatte er einen etwa vierzig Zentimeter großen Puddlejumper vorgefunden.   
„Er kann richtig fliegen und hat eine Fernsteuerung!“, hatte Rodney begeistert seine Aufzählung von all den tollen Details, die er diesem Spielzeug eingebaut hatte, begonnen.   
Danach hatte er in einen weiteren Karton gegriffen und einen ebenso großen Wraithdart herausgeholt.   
„Das ist meiner. Jetzt können wir nicht nur Autorennen gegeneinander fahren, sondern auch Luftschlachten veranstalten!“ Rodneys Augen hatten voller Vorfreude geleuchtet. 

Nun, im Nachhinein machte Rodneys Geheimniskrämerei und Selbstgefälligkeit Sinn, wenn etwas so Tolles dabei herauskam. John war begeistert und wäre am liebsten gleich mit Rodney zum Südpier gegangen und hätte es ausprobiert, aber er sah ein, dass sie dazu besser bis zum Tageslicht warteten. 

Mit ihren Geschenken beladen standen sie jetzt vor der Tür von Rodneys Quartier.   
„Uhm … willst du noch …?“, fragte Rodney, als John so gar keine Anstalten machte, zu seiner eigenen Tür weiterzugehen.   
„Yep.“ John nickte. 

Sie ließen ihre Päckchen auf das Sofa fallen und John atmete einmal tief durch. Jetzt war es soweit. Er hatte lange hin und her überlegt, wie er Rodney sein Geschenk übergeben sollte. Seine Ideen hatten die ganze Bandbreite, von nackt auf dem Bett mit nur eine Schleife um sein bestes Stück, bis hin zu einer formellen Übergabe, umfasst. Er war einfach zu keiner Entscheidung gelangt und ließ sich jetzt mit dem Moment treiben. 

John ergriff Rodneys Hand und zog und zerrte seinen leicht widerspenstigen Freund ein paar Meter bis er ihn gegen die Wand drücken konnte.   
„Was …?“ Unmut über die Behandlung schwang in dem Wort mit.  
Er ließ Rodney nicht ausreden, sondern bemächtigte sich seines Mundes und küsste ihn. Bedrängte Rodney mit seiner Zunge, bis der seine Lippen öffnete. Brachte ein Bein zwischen Rodneys Beine, so dass er dessen wachsende Erregung fühlen konnte, und ließ seine Hände an Rodneys Körper entlang wandern, bis er Rodney ein leises Stöhnen entlocken konnte.   
Erst dann löste John langsam seine Lippen von Rodneys. 

„Ich habe da auch noch eine Kleinigkeit für dich“, meinte John lächelnd während er Rodney fest in seinen Armen hielt.   
„Wenn du das meinst …“, Rodney schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und fasste John in den Schritt, „Fühlt sich das aber gar nicht nach Kleinigkeit an.“ Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen.   
„Danke sehr, Rodney.“ John lachte. „Aber davon habe ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht gesprochen.“ 

Er fummelte einen Zettel, der inzwischen ziemlich zerknittert war, aus seiner Hosentasche und überreichte ihn Rodney. Das einzige Zugeständnis an Weihnachten war ein Tannenzweig mit Kerze, der auf der Außenseite prangte.   
„Was ist das?“   
„Mach auf und lies.“   
Rodney nahm den Zettel und faltete ihn auseinander. „Das ist eine Email von Sam Carter an Jack O’Neill und Daniel Jackson. Was soll ich …?“   
„Lies, Rodney“, wiederholte John unnachgiebig.   
Rodneys Augen überflogen den Text und John, der ihn genau beobachtete, sah ganz genau den Moment, in dem Rodney klar wurde, was er da las. 

„Oh, mein Gott! Sie … sie schreibt, dass nach dem Kongress auch der Senat für die Abschaffung von DADT gestimmt hat. Das heißt ja tatsächlich, dass auch ihr Hinterwäldler jetzt – zumindest in diesem Bereich – in der zivilisierten Welt angelangt seid! Willkommen im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert!“ Rodney warf John einen strahlenden Blick zu.   
„Ich hätte es etwas anders ausgedrückt, aber ja … so ziemlich genau das heißt es.“   
„Sie richtet ihre Glückwünsche an Jack und Daniel … und hey, auch an uns! Alles Gute auch an John und Rodney. Wow! Ich … ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ Rodney schien selbst erstaunt über dieses Eingeständnis. 

Lachend zog ihn John noch etwas näher. „Du brauchst auch nichts sagen. Sag mir nur, wollen wir … das Geschenk jetzt ausgiebig feiern?“ John begann die ersten Knöpfe an Rodneys Hemd zu öffnen.   
„Oh ja! Das ist … Gott, John, das muss ich erst mal verdauen.“ Rodney schüttelte immer noch leicht benommen den Kopf. „Ich hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass es jetzt doch so schnell geht.“ 

John spürte Rodneys Lippen für eine Sekunde auf seinen, doch bevor die Stimmung zu ernst werden konnte, fuhr Rodney schon grinsend fort: „Und auch wenn das bestimmt ein Geschenk in letzter Sekunde war – ich sehe, die Email ist auf gestern datiert – ist das … fast noch besser als meins.“

Dann wurde ihm offensichtlich bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hatte, denn er schnappte hektisch nach Luft, boxte John gegen den Arm und rief: „Du Mistkerl! Du weißt es schon seit gestern! Und du hast keinen Ton gesagt! Das ist unglaublich! Du … du …“ 

Mit diesen Worten schubste Rodney John rückwärts auf das Bett und John fragte sich, ob der General wohl gerade eine ähnliche Unterredung hatte. Doch bevor er noch weitere Gedanken in diese Richtung verschwenden konnte, hechtete Rodney hinterher, legte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf John und verkündete mit einem maliziösen Grinsen:„Das wird dich jetzt aber einiges kosten!“

John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er den Preis nicht gerne bezahlen würde. 

 

\-----------ENDE----------

 

© Antares, Dezember 2010


End file.
